Roadhouse High
by Megstiel's Daughter
Summary: After the last ten years of hunting, Dean and Sam have decided to slow down, but they're not retiring. Instead, they're helping a whole new generation become hunters, but that doesn't mean they can't have a normal life; enter the Roadhouse High School of Alternative Talents aka the supernatural. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ After the last ten years of hunting, Dean and Sam have decided to slow down, but they're not retiring. Instead, they're helping a whole new generation become hunters, but that doesn't mean they can't have a normal life; enter the Roadhouse High School of Alternative Talents aka the supernatural. SYOC

 _ **So this both my first Supernatural SYOC and my first Supernatural story, but I'm not gonna drone on and on about how thankful I am that I got it done, I'm just going to get into the rules and stuff.**_

 **RULES**

1) No Mary Sues or Gary Stues. All good characters have flaws and insecurities.

2) No half-assed submissions. I want full sentences when it comes to history and personalities.

3) No review submissions.

4) Please be reasonable and realistic.

5) Balance. You may only send in two OC's, both of different sex.

Okay, so it was a short list, but there's not many things for me to say. I feel like you all know what kind of stuff and Supernatural Lover will or won't accept.  
Another reason I made it short was so that I can tell you a few other things.

There are 200+ students at Roadhouse High, but the story is centered about only a few of them.

I need 12 - 16 OC's, The number will never go higher or lower, but this is not first come, first served.

I want OC's from diverse backgrounds; one could be a kid off the street who stumbled into the Supernatural world accidentally, while another could be the child of a hunter. Since this is Supernatural your OC's could be anything! One could be royalty from a small country, another could be a Senators kid or even some nerd kid who found out about the school because they're obsessed with proving magic is real. Almost anything is possible! In a way, it's kind of like the Sims, but better.

But since Sam was obsessed with having a normal life when the series began, we're gonna put a little bit of that in there too.

If students want to have a life (family, career, etc.) then they can. Roadhouse high offers many classes that can teach you how to become what you want i.e; Mechanic, Fashion designer, Senator, chef, artist, dancer, business owner, anything really. Sam offers this because he wants you to have what you want in life, Dean offers this because he knows that jobs can help you with your hunting.

Like for example; if a model is an out of control werewolf, a hunter who is a fashion designer/makeup artist/hair stylist, can gank them. Just think, if a dancer had found those cursed ballet slippers before the ballerina bought them in 7x16, she could've prevented countless deaths that the other cursed objects caused.

So don't be afraid to make your OC unique. He or she can be grumpy like Bobby, protective like Dean, smart like Kevin, loyal like Sam, sassy like Gabriel, a dick like Crowley or nerdy like Charlie.

Your OC can even have powers. Some students at Roadhouse high came because they have supernatural powers that they were cursed/born/infected with and they came to Roadhouse high because they want to control them and use them for good. They can get these powers anyway you want them to, but don't everyone send me an OC with powers. I'll only accept 1 out of 3, meaning 5 at the most. The same goes with OC's who are supernatural creatures, but for them I'll accept 1 in 4, meaning 4 at the most.

On the form I will ask you what weapons your OC is familiar with and it can be any weapon you want; daggers, bow and arrow, guns or even nun-chucks. It's up to you, but remember that these weapons need to be concealable. There is the option that your OC is unfamiliar with any weapon, but you can tell me what weapons their interesting in learning how to use on the next question.

And just so you know, don't be afraid to make your OC's girly girls or neat freak and/or girly boys. If you want to wear a mini skirt and heals while your ganking a vampire go ahead. And remember, hunting doesn't have to be dirty. Also know that the LGBTQ are welcome. Sam and Dean don't discriminate.

There will be two parts to the form (the man form and another if your are accepted) and they will both be long so I recommend you don't do this on a phone.

Do not be afraid to PM me about any questions, but please do not PM me and ask if I'm still accepting OC's. When I'm no longer accepted OC's, I will take the **SYOC:OPEN!** off of the summary.


	2. New Year, New Us Part One

_**Summary:**_ One would expect there to be trouble when it comes to a school that teachers teenagers how to become hunters, but a group a students at Roadhouse high are testing the limits and patience of our two favorite hunters and their 'family'.

Not all the OC's will be introduced in this chapter, but they will be in the next so don't worry. Also, I'd like to apologize for the very, very, very long wait. Things in my life have been...hectic.

 **Cast In Order Of Appearance**

Rowan Blanchard as Lola Kalani

Victoria Morales as Gracie Brookes

Luke Benward as Julian Reyes

Robbie Amell as Chase Cryen

Taylor Momsen as Blake Carson

Lyndsey Fonesca as Rosemary Vilanova

 **(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"I'm scared." Lola confessed as she looked out of the window of the moving bus. "This is the first time I'm gonna be away from my dad since mom died. I know he's totally capable of keeping Kai and Manu alive without me, but still..."

"Let me guess," A voice said startling Lola out of her self confessions and the seat dipped as the person sat down. "You're a first year." Lola looked beside her to see a girl who was at least half a foot taller than her with curly black hair that fell down over her blue jean jacket. Her tan skin was the perfect shade for the red tinted Chapstick on her lips and her brown eyes radiated nothing but kindness.

"Where did you come from?" Lola asked anyway.

"I heard your not-so-inner monologue from the back of the bus." She confessed. "I'm Gracie."

"Lola."

"I know what you're going through," She said, but then stopped. "Well that's not really true. I've been away from home lots of times."

"Well I haven't stepped foot out of Hawaii since I was born and now I'm in Kansas." Lola said. "Going to learn how to hunt monsters."

"My dad doesn't think that women can be hunters." Gracie told her. "That's why I'm here. I know I can't change his mind about it, but that doesn't mean I can't prove him wrong."

Lola was confused. "If he doesn't think that girls can be hunters, why is he letting you come?"

"Oh, I ran away." Gracie said as if it wasn't a big deal and Lola's eyes widened.

"You ran away?!" She asked. "What about your dad? Isn't he going to be worried?" Gracie scoffed.

"He probably doesn't even know I'm gone." She assured the younger girl. "I'll graduate before he even notices I'm not in my room. I like your gloves." She said suddenly and Lola looked down at the brown leather gloves that covered her hands. "Real leather?"

"Yeah." Lola nodded. "Did you hear about the princess that's supposed to be here this year?" She asked, anxious to get the conversation off of her hands.

Thankfully for her, Gracie took the bait. "Yeah, I think she's the princess of Slovakia or something."

"I don't think Slovakia is ruled by a monarchy." Gracie shrugged. "I know it starts with an S."

"It's Samoa." A nearby voice said. Lola and Gracie looked around for the voice, but they didn't see anyone. "Up here." They looked to see a boy with dark blonde hair turned around in the seat in front of them. He had friendly smile on his face, but it changed to a charming grin when he saw Gracie. She couldn't blame him, Gracie was beautiful while Lola had the body of a twelve year old. "I'm Julian."

"Gracie," She introduced before nudging Lola with her shoulder. "This is Lola."

"Hi."

"Hey," He greeted back. "Anyway, she's the princess of Samoa, but I don't think her dad knows that this is a hunter school." He told them. "I mean, it wouldn't be the first time a parent sent their kid here without knowing what this school actually is."

"Didn't the Queen of Samoa just die?" Lola asked quietly, but she didn't expect them to answer. Most kids didn't bother knowing anything about any royal family other than Britain' and it's royal baby. Lola usually found herself reading the World News while her brothers were surfing or running after girls, so she knew things most people wouldn't even care about.

"I wouldn't know." Julian shrugged. "But I do know that we finally got some new classes this year."

"Like what?" Gracie asked.

"Like the new course being taught by the Winchester's pet angel."

"Castiel is teaching a class?" Gracie asked with a snort before turning to Lola. "When I was a freshman Castiel visited the school a few times and the last time he visited he just appeared in the girls

bathroom when a couple of us were taking a shower."

"Is he a pervert?" Lola asked and Gracie snorted again as she flipped her curly black hair over her shoulder.

"More like clueless." She told the younger girl. "He was trying to get to Sam Winchesters office and he was in the right spot, but not on the right floor. He apologized for almost seeing our temples and vanished."

"Temples?" Julian asked. "He actually said temples?"

"Like I said," Gracie smiled. "Clueless."

Gracie and Julian continued talking and Lola was grateful that Gracie had come over. Lola was in no means shy and normally you couldn't pay her to shut up, but being away from her family and in a new state for the first time in her life was taking it's toll on the fourteen year old.

"So why'd you come to Hunter High?" Julian asked, bringing Lola back into the conversation. "I'm just here to get better and Grace over here is doing it as a 'screw you' to dear old dad..." He nodded at Gracie before looking back at the Freshman. "So why are you here?"

"I...uh..." She didn't know what to tell them. She couldn't tell them the actual reason she was there. Her father had advised her to tell few people that she trusted with her life. "I just want to be a hunter, but I don't want that to be all I am."

"You want to hunt and have a life?" Julian asked and Lola nodded. "I feel like you're not telling us the whole truth, but I'll leave it alone because you're adorable."

"Oh my God." Gracie said quietly before looking from Lola to Julian. "Did we just become best friends for life?"

Julian nodded. "I think we did." Gracie sat back in her seat with a satisfied grin.

"I am totally crushing this high school thing."

The three chatted amongst themselves as they continued toward their destination. The bus probably drove them through at least three miles of wilderness before they came upon the school.

"Wow." Lola breathed looking out of the window.

"Yeah," Julian agreed. "It's awesome isn't it?"

The first thing Lola saw was the giant building of the school that looked like a college campus that was made up of several different buildings surrounded by a hundred feet of green grass and multi colored flowers. To the right of the school about thirty yards away was a large river that ran into the woods. Lola had to squint, but she was pretty sure she saw a few people swimming in it.

"Isn't this the first bus to school?" Lola asked and Gracie nodded. "So how are there already kids

here?"

"Those are the year rounders." Julian answered. "Most of them don't have any place to go during the summer so the Winchesters let them stay at school."

"I would've stayed this summer, but I wanted to go to Saint Barts instead." Lola looked at the older girl in shock, which she noticed. "What? I get restless sometimes."

"People don't usually go to Saint Barts when they get restless." Julian pipped in. Gracie flipped him off.

Another thing Lola noticed while Julian and Gracie were bickering were the multiple structures around; One was a large shack made from white wood near the river, another was a a slightly bigger structure a few hundred meters away from the school. She grinned in excitement when she saw a boy lead a horse into it, but reined herself in when she noticed her palms began heating up.

The bus pulled into the circular driveway that had a small circular garden in the middle of it with white peonies and Violets. Upon further inspection, Lola saw that the peonies were shaped into the letters R and H. She figured they stood for Roadhouse high. The driver parked the bus before opening the door and automatically the students on the bus began picking up their bags and filing off the bus.

"Let me grab that for you." Julian said and took Gracie's bag which was a blue and white gym bag. Not wanting the smaller girl to feel left out, Julian took Lola's red roller bag before exiting the bus.

"Were you assigned a roommate yet?" Gracie asked as she and Lola followed the blonde and Lola shook her head. "Good. I have an extra bed in my room and you're taking it."

"Oh..." Lola hadn't been expecting that. "I already have a room and I probably shouldn't switch without telling someone."

"You're with me now kid." Gracie said putting her arm over Lola's shoulder as they entered the wide, tall doors of Roadhouse high.

Inside the large foyer of the school, there were dozens of kids rushing about. Most of them knew their way around the expansive school and had been students the previous year so they weren't worried about finding their rooms or making sure their stuff had arrived. They all seemed busy greeting friends from the previous year of school.

"Julian!" A deep voice, that was definitely a guy, called before Julian was pulled into a headlock by a guy with dark brown, maybe black, hair who was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie.

Julian quickly dropped the bags in his hands to the dark stone floor before he began fighting back. Both Lola and Gracie flinched when they saw Julian punch the stranger in the stomach, but he just laughed.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." He laughed as Julian pushed him away, but there were obviously no hard feelings as the two hugged like brothers who hadn't seen each other in a while. Wanting to know what was going on, Gracie cleared her throat.

Julian pulled away from the guy, but kept his arm around the guys shoulder as he turned back to the girls. "Oh," He said as if he had forgotten them and Gracie crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow. Lola just felt awkward. "Gracie, Lol, this is my roommate Chase. Chase, this is Lola and Grace. I met them on the bus from..." He looked at Gracie. "Where was it again?"

"An abandoned bus station in Kansas." She answered before grabbing both her bag and Lola's. "Come on." She said to Lola, but didn't take her narrowed eyes off of Julian who was confused at her change in attitude. "I'll show you our room." Then she walked off with the trio staring after her Julian looked to Lola.

"What was that?" He asked. "What did I do?"

Feeling a lot more comfortable around Julian, Lola walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "You messed up."

"Lola!" They heard Gracie yell and Lola gave Julian another sympathetic look before going to find her friend. Julian looked to Chase who seemed to find amusement in his predicament.

"What did I do?" Chase shrugged.

"Did you screw her?"

Julian gave him a look. "We were on a bus the entire time." Chase shrugged again.

"Question still stands." Julian pushed Chase away from him before picking up his bag. "C'mon." Chase said. "She's probably PMSing. Let's get to our room."

 **~(O)~**

"Get your chocolate crap off of my bed." Blake ordered as she walked into the dorm she shared with her roommate, Rose, who looked up from where she lay, stomach down, on her own bed, writing in her journal.

"That's your chocolate." Rose reminded the blonde and immediately looked down when she dropped her towel. Blake always took her showers, early in the morning and late at night. Usually Rose was asleep when she came back, but today was the first day of school and Rose had just come back from spending the summer with her uncle in Ohio. Blake was one of the students who stayed year round, but only because she hated living with her parents more than she did living at the school. "They only had sour cream and onion chips in the cafeteria so you got M&M's."

"Oh..." Blake trailed off as she pulled a white U neck top over her head. That changed everything. "Then you can have them." She picked up the small, half eaten package from her bed before tossing it onto Rose's journal. Looking at herself in the full length mirror on the door of the closet she was forced to share with Rose, Blake began pulling her fingers through her damp blonde hair. "Are you

coming to Gracie Brookes party tonight with me?"

"I thought that Gracie Brookes went to Saint Barts?" Rose said keeping her head down and Blake rolled her eyes. She honestly thought that Rose had a problem with her brain.

She was slow. She wasn't stupid or challenged, Blake thought that Rose was very smart, but she was slow to pick up things that people usually realized in an instant. She figured that Rose was just a bit too naive. Blake planned to change that this year.

"She came back." Blake said condescendingly. She wasn't being mean to Rose just because she could, she was a bitch to Rose because she was a bitch to everybody. Blake figured it'd be unfair to treat the brunette differently, even if they were friends. She knew that Rose probably didn't think that they were friends, but they were. Blake hated bullies even though she was one herself, but she was extra sensitive when it came to Rose. She was like the little sister Blake never had the chance to torment. "If you're coming, we're gonna have to go shopping because you're not going anywhere with me dressed like you just got done bingeing _The Sopranos_."

"I like my clothes." Rose said quietly and Blake shook her hand through her hair as she opened the closet.

"And I don't." She replied pulling out a high waisted tweed skirt and pulled it off of the hanger before closing the door and putting on the skirt. Blake knew that Rose wouldn't protest or refuse the blonde's opinion; she was always vying for approval from everyone and Blake knew how to take advantage of that. She didn't do it often, just whenever Rose got a bit too confident for Blake's taste. "So you, me, a few of my friends and my car after Improv Hunting with the Winchesters." She ordered slipping on a pair of black flats. She went to the vanity in the room and brushed her hair into a tight ponytail before blowing a kiss to her roommate and leaving the dorm.

"I don't know why you let her treat you like that." A voice said and Rose looked up from the M&M's on her journal to see Remy standing in the middle of the room.

Remy was an angel, much like Castiel, so he didn't have a last name. He had been watching over Rose since she was a little girl and was the reason that she was at Roadhouse High. He was also the reason she was still alive. Rose had always been grateful for that fact, but Remy had never been able to accept that, always feeling that he had failed her by letting her put herself into danger in the first place.

"Remy!" Rose grinned, closing her book and sitting up on her bed. Remy changed vessels often, as did most of the angels who looked to Castiel as a leader. They had seen the torment and horrible times his own vessel had gone through and hadn't wanted that to happen to any of their vessels.

Remy used five vessels in Kansas regularly; currently he was possessing a nineteen year old tattoo artist who only lived a few miles away from the school. She was an inch or two taller than Rose with her dyed, dark red hair pulled away from her face by a ponytail and green eyes. She had pale skin and tattoos covering her arms and one on the side of her neck. She wore a pair of tight leather pants and a black, corset like tank top that pushed up her breasts. She had multiple piercings in her ears and one in the belly button.

Rose felt a bit bad that she hadn't learned the names of Remy's vessels yet. They put their lives on hold for days to weeks at a time just so Remy could keep her safe. Rose had learned the names of the vessels Remy used back in Ohio, but there had only been two; Annie and Trent.

"I didn't know you were coming today." She said standing up and giving him a hug. "What's her name?" She asked referring to his vessel.

"Sydney Jon." He answered through her dark lips. "She's a tattoo artist not too far from here. She was in a session so I've got to get her back soon."

"You didn't have to interrupt her life just to come and check up on me." Rose told him as she led Remy over to her bed and they both sat down.

"I'm just checking in today because I won't be able to on Saturday." Remy told her and she raised an eyebrow as she crossed her legs. "There's a situation in Heaven." He explained. "I can't tell you much more than that, but I promise that I'll come and see you as soon as I can, but you're okay right now, right?" He asked. "Aside from your bitch of a roommate?"

"Don't call her that." Rose requested. "She might be a bit...rude, but she means well." Remy just shook his head. He knew that no matter what he said she wouldn't listen to what he said about Blake. Remy was the one person Rose didn't crave approval from, and he liked it that way. He just wished she had the sense to cut toxic people like Blake out of her life. "But yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She said. "If I have a life or death problem, I'll pray." Remy stood to leave, but Rose grabbed his hand before he could disappear.

"What is it?" He asked seeing the struggle in her eyes. Rose had a habit of holding back things she wanted to say or ask if she thought it would have a negative impact on anyone around her who could possibly hear it. "Rose, just say it."

"My parents..." She started slowly. "They're happy in Heaven, right?" She asked and Remy let out a breath. She asked him that every time they saw each other. "Right?"

"Yes," Remy nodded. "Your parents are together and happy. I told them how you're doing and they're proud of you." And then he disappeared. Not because he was busy or because he had to go. He disappeared so he wouldn't admit to lying to her all this time. He disappeared so he wouldn't have to tell that sweet, innocent girl the truth...

So he wouldn't have to tell her that only one of her parents were in Heaven.


End file.
